Black Dragon Experiment
by McKenzieSchick
Summary: What will Fairy Tail do when a new dragon slayer shows up at their door? Even stranger, she has vague to no memories of her past, is covered in scars and brings a deadly prophecy along with her. Who is Shadow, the elemental dragon slayer? (My cover is of my OC Shadow)
1. Chapter 1

"I challenge one of your strongest members!" Everyone in the guild jumped as they looked to the guild doors, which were slammed open by some stranger. She had shoulder length, curly black hair with lightening blue streaks following her curls and blazing sapphire blue eyes. A grin sported her face that could even rival Natsu's when he got fired up. Her outfit looked like that of a normal teenager. Black jeans, grey tank top and a black crop top with a white tribal dragon on the front. Common sports runners were on her feet and grey and silver finger gloves covered her hands.

Makarov looked at the spirited girl with a raised brow. "May I ask why you want to challenge a wizard of Fairy Tail?" He asked, curious.

"I want to join Fairy Tail," she answered him with an even wider smile. Most people did something people called a "facepalm" while others simply laughed at her. They never turned down anyone if they just asked so to see someone take an extreme measure to join was comical. The master laughed and smiled.

"Child, you don't need to challenge anyone to join our guild. You simply just have to ask," the old man spoke softly to her.

"Oh I know, but I what to. I want to see what some of your strongest are like," she giggled. That caught a few people's attention, including Laxus, Erza and Gajeel. Natsu all beat them to the punch though, jumping up to stand in front of her.

"I'll fight you! I'm always up for a good fight," he chuckled, matching her excitement and smile.

"Perfect! Name's Shadow," she introduced herself then jogged backwards outside. The entire guild followed, excited to see what this strange girl had in store. Shadow bounced on her toes, smiling as everyone gathered around. Natsu smirked at her, his hands going ablaze.

"Hold up!" Shadow said quickly, holding up one hand. "Pick your poison," she smirked back. Slowly, her 5 elements appeared, one on each finger. A little flame appeared above her thumb and then a water drop was above her index finger. A green vine wrapped around her middle finger and then a small bolder and a mini tornado were on her remaining fingers.

The gasp echoed around the circled crowd and Makarov inspected her closely. _'What kind of magic do you have darling?'_ he wondered. Gray laughed and rolled his eyes. "My money is on the new girl. He won't stand a chance," That was when the crowd came alive, making crazy bets. Shadow chuckled and wiggled her fingers, waiting to see what her opponent would pick.

Natsu inspected her fingers and grinned. "Fire of course!" he said, his hands on fire again. The blue eyed girl nodded and then her eyes flashed red, her body erupting in flames.

"Show me what you got," was all she said before she attacked, spending him flying. Their battle went on for a long time, attack after attack. The two were two brilliant flames, smashing back and forth furiously in a powerful dance. They were very evenly matched but Shadow seemed to have more stamina. Natsu grunted when he was knocked back, his feet sliding across the cobble-stone ground. He looked up at his opponent and was a little shocked. Shadow still looked like she just started and wasn't breaking a sweat. The rest of the guild was a little stunned too that she was holding up as long as she was. Even though Natsu was an idiot sometimes, he was still incredibly strong.

"Come on is that all you got?" she called playfully. Natsu growled but a smirked played at his lips. Without saying a word, he took a step forward and that's where he stopped. Shadow smirked and used some of her earth magic, making him drop into a whole. The pinkette yelped in surprised and groaned.

"YOU CHEATED!" the fire dragon slayer shouted from the hole while everyone else was laughing hysterically. Shadow giggled and walked up to the hole, bringing Natsu out.

"Sorry but I'm sure everyone was kinda getting bored," she smirked, patting his back, "you are a great wizard! I haven't had a fight like that in a long time," she praised him.

Natsu smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "You're not too bad yourself," he chuckled. Shadow smiled and then together, they entered the guild.

After meeting nearly everyone in the guild, Shadow finally got a chance to relax and sit down. She sat at the bar, plunking herself in a chair. Mira giggled at her from behind it and smiled.

"So what's it like being a new member of Fairy Tail?" she asked, handing her a glass.

Shadow chuckled and smiled. "As of now, insane. I finally got to sit down and not have to explain my story to everyone for the first time today," the elemental dragon hand, reaching out for the glass. The take-over wizard eyes traveled to her hands and it caused her to gasp. On Shadow's hand was one small circular burn mark. She noticed her forearm, upper arm and other hand and arm also sported a single, circular scar.

Shadow was unphased however as she took a gulp of the drink. "If you're wondering how I got them, I honestly couldn't tell you. I don't remember," she whispered, her face twisting; as if she was trying to recall the memories. To reach out and grasp the visions that were just at the edge of her fingers. "I have 17 of them. One of my forehead, one in the middle of my chest. My arms and legs are the same, with one on each thigh calf, forearm or upper arm. I also got one on each foot, on my bellybutton and one on each side of my torso/ribs," she finished, looking at Mira. "Freaky huh?"

Mira just stood there stunned. She didn't know what to say and a million question buzzed in her mind about their newest guild mate.

"Well if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to head home," Shadow excused herself and then abruptly got up and left. All eyes turned from the disappearing Shadow to Mira, just as confused as the white haired beauty herself.

Who was Shadow?

(ok so this is a new story I'm hopefully gonna be updating more and I really love this one! I hope you like it as much as I do so review and that's all for now!)

Date uploaded: Dec. 6th 2014


	2. Chapter 2

_Fire…screaming…pain…_

_"SHADOW RUN!"_

Shadow bolted upright, panting. It was another strange dream. She always had the same ones. She was surrounded by fire. It was everywhere and agonizing screams of fear and pain filled her ears. Then it started to get hard to breathe. More and more pressure was being pushed against her lungs, making it almost impossible to get oxygen. Then she heard a voice. Someone telling her to run and get away. It was a young male's voice and she could never see the face of the voice. She's had the dreams as long as she could remember.

"Stupid dream," she muttered to herself, rubbing her eyes. Her blue eyes traveled down to the circular scars on her hands and arms. She traced the outside pattern, trying to remember something but she always came up blank. She looked at the clock to her left, which showed 3 am on the dot.

"Alright try and sleep," she coached herself before she laid back down on the ground of the abandon building. That clock didn't move from the 3.

* * *

><p>"Ha that's 23-7. You sure you still want to go another round? You're losing pretty badly here," Shadow smirked as she took a gulp from her drink. Gajeel growled at her and looked away. For the past 3 hours, they had been having one arm wrestling match after another and at first, Gajeel won all seven. But this caused the iron man to grow tired and that allowed Shadow to spring forward and gain massive ground on him.<p>

"Whatever. I still say you cheated," he grumbled, embarrassed he lost. Shadow smiled and then sat on the man's lap, wrapping an arm around his neck. She had been teasing Gajeel for the past week of being in Fairy Tail. The black haired male always got so flustered and tried to hide it every time. It was precious to Shadow.

"Aww now don't be sad Gajeel. I can make it up to you if you want," she purred in his ear, causing a very faint blush to spread on his cheeks. Gajeel proceeded to shove her off him as he stood up.

"Shut up," he mumbled then walked away. Shadow just giggled before she walked over to the request board. Nab, as usual, was mottling over which job to take. Her eyes scanned over the board when one caught her eye. It was to get rid of some creatures from someones garden.

"Seems easy enough," She smiled and headed over to Mira. She showed her the request and then left. Luckily it was in the same town. She followed the directions to arrive at a little farm house. Walking up to the door, she knocked on it and was greeted by a small old lady.

"Hello Ma'am. I'm here about your request,"

"Oh thank heavens! Come, come in child," the old lady smiled, pulling Shadow inside. The small lady quickly made them tea before they sat down together.

"For the past month I haven't been able to go to my garden. There are strange scaly creatures that have made their home in my garden and I need them gone. Without my garden, I can't eat or pay for the garden. Whatever I don't eat I sell and I need to make a living. Please help me," begged the 70 year old women. Shadow smiled and patted her shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't worry I'll go fix it," she said then walked outside. The elemental dragon's eyes shot open wide when she saw the garden how large the garden actually was. She simply chuckled and then walked around the garden, trying to find the monsters the lady talked about.

She walked for about 5 minutes went she felt something slither across her foot. She squealed and then looked down to see a little green snake. A sigh of relief left her lips as she picked it up. "So you're the little thing causing that poor lady grief huh?" she chuckled, petting its head. The beady eyed reptile leaned into her touch and licked her hand. Shadow smiled and carried it to a tree a few feet away from the garden.

"Now you stay away from there you hear? That lady needs to make a living and she can't with you living in the garden," she spoke to the snake, smiling. It looked at her before sliding away. Shadow sighed and turned back to the garden only to gasp. Many, many more little heads poked up from under all the vegetation and she groaned.

"How many of you little bugger are there?" she groaned and then proceeded to move them all from the garden.

* * *

><p>"And that is the last of you," the dragon sighed, falling to the ground. She had lost count of how many of the slithering reptiles she picked up but she knew it was a lot. She even got a few bites in the process. Shadow stretched her sore muscles. Believe it or not, it took a lot out of the legs, having to squat up and down so much. As she laid down on a patch of grass, she felt a snake slither up her body to stop on her chest. Opening one eye, she was shocked to see it was purple. Defiantly not normal.<p>

"Well aren't you a unique thing," she commented. The snake just titled its head to the side, tongue flickering out every once in a while. Cautiously, she was about to touch it when she stopped. It wasn't a real snake.

"Hmm clever. I almost thought you were going to touch it," came a male voice from a bush. Shadow jumped which caused the "snake" to dissolve and burn the grass beside her.

Poision.

"Who are you?" she asked, looking in the direction of the voice. The stranger then slowly revealed himself. The first thing she noticed was that he had only one eye. The she noticed the sharp teeth, burgundy hair and pointy ears. A black tank top covered his chest while a tattered pants were on his legs. They looked like a very faded black.

"Call me Cobra," he smirked, motioning to the little patch of dead grass. "Like my new trick? Took a little while to perfect," he chuckled, eyeing her up.

"Fitting name for someone who seems to like snakes," she said, putting her guard up.

"No need to be so tense. I'm not going to hurt you…yet at least," he grinned. Shadow felt her eyes go wide with shock, like he read her thoughts.

"Yes I can read your thoughts. I can hear every move you make,"

"What do you want?"

"Just wanted to thank you,"

This caused her to raise a brow. "Thank me?"

"For getting my little friends away so nicely," Shadow knew he was bullshitting everything.

"Why have you been bothering this old lady?" she snapped.

Cobra chuckled. "Oh I have my reasons,"

"And what are they?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because if you don't, I'm going to make you tell me,"

Again, Cobra chuckled. "She knows something and won't tell me. I need to find something and she knows where that person is but won't tell me. So until she does, I'm going to pester her," the poison dragon slayer admitted. Shadow was interested now.

"Who are you looking for?"

"Why?" he asked, confused now.

Shadow smiled, "Because maybe I know them and could help you as well. That way you get the info you want and I get paid for helping the old lady. It's a win, win," she reasoned.

Cobra looked at her before sighing. "I'm looking for an old friend. I know her as Cubellios but she seems to have changed names. She goes by Kinanna now," he said.

"Oh your friends with Kinanna huh?"

Cobra practically jumped forward, not even hearing the fact that she was from Fairy Tail. "You know her?"

The black haired girl nodded. "Oh yeah! She's part of my guild. Fairy Tail," she said and showed him her mark on her hip. It was a bright red.

"Take me to her! Please!" he practically begged, gripping her shoulders tightly. "Please!"

She laughed and nodded. "Promise to stop pestering the old lady and you got yourself a deal,"

"I promise! Now take me!"

* * *

><p>After receiving the award, Shadow guided Cobra back to the guild. They talked little but she tried to make small talk. He was a man of little words it seemed sometimes. Shadow ran inside, quickly grabbing Kinanna.<p>

"What's going on Shadow?" the purple haired girl asked as she was being taken to behind the guild, near an alley.

"There is someone I want you to meet. He's apparently an old friend of yours," she said and pulled her into the alley. Cobra stood there, his heart racing when he saw her. His friend was right in front of him. After all these years…

"It's you," he whispered, smiling a rare, genuine smile.

Kinanna tried to smile, "It's you?" she said but it sounded more like a question. She had no idea who was in front of her.** ***

Cobra frowned. "But it's me…Erik. It's me Cubellios!" he said, a slight panic beginning to rise in him. She couldn't have forgotten. He couldn't lose his only friend. Years and years of searching; it couldn't all end here.

Kinanna frowned. "I'm sorry but I don't know you. Forgive me," she apologized. "if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to helping Mira," she said then disappeared back into the guild. Shadow frowned and turned to Cobra.

"I'm sorry-"

"AHHHHHH!" Cobra screamed at the top of his lungs, punching the wall next to him. She squeaked and jumped in shock at his rage.

"Why? Why can't she remember me? Why? I searched all these years! YEARS DAMNIT!" he bellowed, pounding his now bloodied fists against the ground. The elemental dragon sprung forward, stopping him.

"Hey, hey calm down. Look I'm sorry she isn't who you thought she was-"

"She knew…I knew it was her-"

"But things happen for a reason. Sure, we don't always like the outcome but maybe there was a reasons she was supposed to forget. Now you have to move past it ok?" Shadow whispered to him, trying to calm him down. Cobra just growled. All he felt was frustrated and hurt.

"Whatever," he snapped, shoving her away. He didn't want anyone around him at the moment. He just lost his best friend; the only thing that kept him happy and sane while in the Tower of Heaven. Everything he cared about was gone.

Shadow growled and shoved him back. "Look here mister pouty pants, I know its shitty loosing people you care about but you have to move on or you will be stuck in the past forever and that's only gonna make you weak!" she said and sighed. "Come on, we need to clean up your hands. Follow me," she said and grabbed his arm before dragging him to her broken home.

***OK so I realize that yes Kinanna should and does know who Cobra/Erik is but for the sake of my story, I made it so that she forgot him. All for the development of the plot haha so comment please and I hope you enjoy it! If you have any questions, please ask and I will answer to the best of my ability without giving my entire story away :P**

**Date uploaded: Dec. 7th 2014**


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow pulled the injured man into her abandon home and sat him down on the bed. Thankfully, after earning some money from jobs, she could afford to buy a few new things so it was easier to live in the run down shack. She sat him on her bed as she went into the bathroom to grab her first aid kit.

As Cobra looked around the room, he cringed. It was…well putting it plainly, extremely run down. The walls here dark and grimy with a carpet stained in who knows what. He was positive there was piss stains from multiple animals with dirt and other materials rubbed into it. But as he looked more, he noticed one white wall; as if someone put fresh dry wall into it.

"So she's fixing it," he noted, noticing some ripped away carpet in the far corner along with the new bed he was on as well as a new wooden desk. Shadow reappeared then and nodded.

"Yes I'm fixing it. With each mission, a little bit of the money goes to this place," she smiled, grabbing his right hand and dabbed the blood away. A blushed of embarrassment spread on his cheeks as he looked away. The blue eyed girl continued to clean up his bloodied wounds. When she rubbed disinfectant against them, this caused the poisonous man to hiss and curse at the stinging pain.

"Oh can it you big baby," she grumbled, wrapping his hands then in sterile bandages. Cobra sighed and pulled his hands away once she was done.

"So what's your name?" she asked, sitting Indian style on the bed next to him. Cobra raised an eyebrow at her. He was about to speak when she raised her hand.

"Don't even think you can get out of telling me the truth here bud. I heard you said your name was Erik so you better start talking. I didn't waste bandages on you for nothing,"

"If you knew what my name was, why did you ask?" he asked, a smirk on his lips. She glared.

"What's your story Erik?" she asked. The dragon slayer sighed.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" he asked, running his fingers over the bandage as he looked down. He would be lying if he said she didn't intrigue him. She was so gentle and nice…it was odd. With him being a criminal, it was different for someone to be well, nice around him.

"Because I'm a curious person. Plus, I can tell you aren't as bad as you make yourself seem. Just misunderstood," she smiled, tilting her head to side. "so tell me about yourself,"

"You sure,"

"Pardon?"

"You tell me about yourself first,"

"I would tell you if could remember anything,"

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I have no memory of my past. I don't know why but when I try to remember, I can't come up with anything. All I remember is this one song I used to sing and seeing fire everywhere. Everything else is a blank to me," she said and frowned a little. She hated not remembering. It made her feel stupid that she couldn't even remember her past because she knew she had one.

"How can you not remember?" He asked, not buying her story.

This flared an anger in her. "Look I don't fucking remember ok?" she snapped. "I don't know why I don't remember but I can't alright?" she growled and looked to the side.

Erik jumped back, a little startled. He didn't expect her to snap. It was amusing and caused him to smirk. "Alright, alright calm down kitten. It just didn't add up to me," he said.

"So start talking Snape," she smirked, deciding to give him the nickname from Harry Potter.

Erik glared. "I'm not an old man," he grumbled.

"Hey if you can call me kitten, I can call you Snape," her smirk widened.

Erik just rolled his eyes. He didn't know what possessed him then but then he started to tell her his story. For hours and hours he just kept talking about his past. The Tower of Heaven, attacking Fairy Tail, Nirvana, everything. In a way, it felt relieving. To open up and just tell someone the truth behind his story; to tell someone about the real him.

"So you're telling me I just helped an escaped criminal?" she asked when he finished.

"Yep," he said, popping the P.

"If I go to jail because of you, I'm kicking your ass," she chuckling, smiling.

Erik shook his head. "You ae the strangest dragon I've ever met," he smirked.

Shadow beamed, "There is a first for everything right?" she giggled, smiling. Erik chuckled and nodded. He looked around the room again and noticed a clock on her desk. The red lights showed 9 at night.

Shadow followed his gaze and gasped. "Holy shit have we been talking that long?" she asked. When they arrived at her house, it was 4 in the afternoon.

"Looks that way," he said and stretched. "I should probably get going," he said and got up. The elemental dragon jumped up and grabbed his arm.

"Hey don't go. Stay here. I have a feeling you don't have a place to stay and I have plenty of room," she offered with a grin.

"Most people would have reported me to the Magic Council by now,"

"You did say I was the strangest dragon you have ever met," she noted.

"True I did," he chuckled.

"Just stay,"

"You are too trusting," He mumbled.

"First time for everything," she said and pulled him onto the bed just as she got up.

"Sleep well Erik," she smiled, leaving to go sleep on one of the old couches in the house.

Cobra shook his head but decided to lay down on the bed. He had a feeling he would lose an argument with her anyways. As he looked up at the ceiling, he found himself smiling faintly. It felt good to be called by his name again.

* * *

><p>Shadow walked into the guild the next afternoon to find everyone gathered around the stage. Gajeel was on top, singing away as people threw things like food and objects at him. She giggled as she watched. He wasn't the best but at the same time, the iron dragon wasn't the worst ever. He was in the middle somewhere.<p>

"Get off already before you burst out ear drums!" Natsu shouted.

"Wanna go, Salamander?" Gajeel snapped, stopping his musical fun.

"Bring it! You sound like a drowning dog!" the pinkette snickered. Gajeel growled and then the two started fighting off to the side. Shadow smiled and walked over to the bar.

"Hey Mira," she waved. The white haired beauty waved back.

"How was that mission?" she asked, cleaning the counter top.

"It was good! The poor old lady just had some snakes in her garden," she giggled. The black haired girl glanced back to the stage again before turning to Mira.

"How often do you have people singing on the stage?" she asked, curious.

"Not too often. The only ones who are usually vocal or musical are myself, Gajeel and Laxus," Shadow just hummed.

"Do you like to sing?" The oldest Strauss asked.

Shadow blushed and smiled sheepishly. "Well kinda. There is just this song I remember I used to sing with a bunch of people. I can't remember why but it was such a beautiful song," she smiled.

"Sing it! I would love to hear it," Mira encouraged.

"Ok but don't judge me if I sound bad," she giggled then shuffled her brain before all the lyrics to the song came back to her. Using some of her wind magic, she floated an acoustic guitar into her hands and then started to strum the cords.

_(Listen to the sing _I see fire by Ed Sheeran_ during this time because I can't post the lyrics like I wanted ahha)_

Gray was sitting a little ways away at a table. He was talking with Loke when he froze. He knew that song. Spinning quickly, he saw Shadow singing softly with a beautiful voice. His eyes didn't leave her as he continued to listen.

Shadow felt a tear fall down her face. She didn't know why but the song always made her cry. It was filled with sorrow and agony. She could just imagine a village of people dying, being burned alive by fire as the smoke drifted up and over the mountain covered sky.

When the chorus to the song came around again, Gray found himself singing along with Shadow. He smiled at her and got up to sit close by, closing his eyes. He remembered this song so vividly. Once a month, some of the elder folks of his village gathered in the center of town and sang the song. The oldest man, his name escaped the ice wizard at the moment, said it was a song of the future. He said that their village would end in fiery ruins and it was an unavoidable fate. The next month when there were supposed to be singing the song, Deloria attacked his village, leaving it utterly destroyed.

When the song was over, the entire guild erupted in applause. Gray and Shadow blushed but smiled. When the applause stopped, Gray turned to the dragon.

"How do you know that song?" he asked.

"I don't know. It's just been the one thing I have always remembered,"

Gray looked at her, inspecting her. The more he looked, the more he felt like he knew who she was. It was on the tip of his tongue…

"I know who you are!" he gasped, "We used to play together in the village. Does this spark your memory?" he asked, holding up his necklace. He and a little black and blue haired girl bought it together always. They were like brother and sister to one another. When Zeref's demon attacked, he though he lost her forever.

Shadow looked at the necklace and gasped. It was Gray! She jumped forward and hugged him deeply. A tiny vault in her mind opened and she started to remember more of her past. She saw Gray was almost always there. They were best friends and always spent time together. When it was a certain time of the month, they always sang and danced together too.

"I thought you had died in the fire!" she exclaimed, hugging tighter.

"You thought I died? I saw the house fall on you and I couldn't go save you! You know how hard that was for me?" he breathed into her ear, smiling. His best friend was alive. Someone he cared about was alive from that dreaded day.

Erza looked at the two. "How do you two know one another exactly?" she asked, slightly confused.

"She was from the village I grew up in. The one Deloria destroyed," Gray answered, one of his arms still around her waist. He was still so happy and shocked that someone was alive.

Shadow smiled. "I'm glad I found you. I think I'm starting to remember a little of my past because of you," she grinned, relishing in the fact of all her new memories. She felt like she had been given some unknown strength.

Suddenly, the door was slammed open and a figure fell in, all bloodied. Everyone gasped and rushed to the fallen figure.

It was Gildarts.

"What happened to you?" Natsu screamed in shock, a fiery rage building in him to see one of his idols so hurt.

"It came out of nowhere," the red haired man gasped, holding one of his gushing wounds closed. Cana held him up, worry etched on her face. "I didn't expect to see it ever again," he grunted.

"What did you see, Gildarts?" Makarov asked.

"Acnologia,"

(OK so there is chapter 3. I hope you like it and if you have any questions, feel free to ask. Now I know I have been getting some questions on why I tagged Natsu, Gray and soon to be Erik. It's because Shadow is tied to all three men in different way. As you read in this chapter, Gray and Shadow are childhood friends. You will find out how she is tied to the other two later on so please be patient with me. So please review and tell me what you think! I apologize for any spelling errors!)

Date posted: Dec. 16th, 2014


End file.
